Seventeen
by Madame Danton
Summary: AU. La adolescencia no es tan fácil como todos creen, el alcohol y las fiestas no ayudan demasiado a esta edad. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura a sus diecisiete años conocían estas tentaciones a la perfección, pero todo cambia cuando despiertas con tu alguien desnudo a tu lado... o flotando en la piscina. [SasuSaku] [NaruHina] [ShikaTema] [NejiTen] [GaaMatsu] [KibaIno]
1. Resaca

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

— Ratón al palo (Hablando)

—_"Ratón al palo" _(Pensamientos)

**Espero sea de su agrado c:**

* * *

_**.**_

_**17**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

** ...**

.

De repente sintió como el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, a la mosca que tenía parada en la pierna y la sensación de tener la mano mojada. En su cabeza tenía un martilleo constante y el molesto pitido que escuchaba lo confundía aún mas, no recordaba que desde su habitación se viera el cielo después de todo.

— Pero que mier… – No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la pequeña cama flotante en la que estaba se dio vuelta, haciendo que el rubio que se encontraba sobre ella cayera a la piscina. Sacó la cabeza rápidamente del agua pegando una bocanada de aire por la repentina caída.

Sus azules ojos vagaron por los alrededores intentando recordar como fue que llego hasta allí, de lo único que podía acordarse era que estaba con una chica en el patio conversando, cuando ya la fiesta había muerto _cerca de las seis de la mañana_. Con tanto sake y baile el calor se hizo insoportable por lo que tuvieron la idea de entrar a la piscina para refrescarse, _seguir besándose_ y nadar un rato.

_Pero no recordaba quién era la chica._

Solo recordaba un figura borrosa… y doble en algunas ocasiones.

_Maldito sake_.

Definitivamente necesitaba saber quien era ella, por lo general ninguna chica se le acercaba por más de media hora, de besarlo ni hablar, todas se iban en busca de _Sasuke-kun, _su "amigo", y en él ni se fijaban_._

_Crack._

—¿Sa-Sakura-chan? – Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a su compañera de instituto caminando de puntillas tapándose solo con un flotador sus partes mas privadas, su rosado y largo pelo completamente revuelto con hojas y ramas.

—… Hola, Naruto – Le saludó mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa e intentaba inútilmente que el flotador tapara algo más.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke se había despertado hace unos treinta minutos tras los arbustos, pero estaba haciéndose el dormido, la imagen mental de despertar con Sakura desnuda a su lado nunca se le iría de la cabeza, quería tomar una pistola en ese mismo momento y pegarse un tiro lo antes posible, _no entendía,_ no había manera de que esto hubiera pasado ni siquiera estando ebrio. Sasuke sabía cuanto tiempo Sakura llevaba intentando algo con él, sin resultado alguno por supuesto, el _nunca_ lo permitiría. El joven de cabello azabache, músculos marcados y ojos oscuros como la noche tenía miles de admiradoras más aparte de ella, pero en definitiva, _ella era la mas desagradable_, sabía que en el preciso momento en que se despertara, no tardaría en salir a alardear sobre lo que ocurrió, de seguro el chisme correría por todos lados, su reputación se iría a la mierda después de esto.

_Pero seguía sin entender como paso._

Sintió como se incorporaba poco a poco la persona que tenía a su lado, seguramente con el mismo palpitar en la cabeza que sentía él en ese momento debido a la resaca y escucho un pequeño murmullo.

— _Oh por Kami, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí –_ Sasuke arqueó la ceja instantáneamente ¿Había escuchado bien? Era él la única persona que se supone debería estar sufriendo mentalmente, ella era la desesperada, la que lo seguía a todas partes, esto era una jodida ofensa a su ego.

— _¿Qué diablos hice con mi ropa?__–_

Siguió fingiendo hasta que dejó de escuchar ruidos a su lado, rápidamente tomo su ropa que se encontraba debajo de él y se la puso para salir en dirección contraria a Sakura, se trepó en las rejas que estaban por detrás de la casa y se fue a paso rápido en dirección a su moto.

Aquí nada había pasado.

…

Por ahora.

* * *

**¡Hola! Es mi primer fic, ruego no sean crueles. _De todas maneras traje un escudo para los posibles tomatazos._ Espero les guste la "idea" en que se va a basar la trama y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva que hacerme, ruego la hagan para ver si puedo mejorar en algo.**

**Besos con sabor a perro mojado - M.D**


	2. ¿Por qué a mi?

**¿Por qué a mi?**

**.**

**.**

—Maldito dolor de cabeza

Sakura estaba en su casa, luego de despertar al lado de Sasuke _desnudo_ y ser vista por Naruto, salió corriendo a buscar su ropa y largarse a su casa ¿Como pudo ser tan irresponsable? Siempre le había gustado Sasuke, pero ella hasta hace unas cuantas horas nunca había estado con nadie, tampoco había estado tan ebria como para llegar al día siguiente, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Lo peor era que al parecer su mamá se daría cuenta de que no fue _a la casa de Ino para hacer un trabajo, _Sakura siempre había pensado que las madres tenían una especie de tercer ojo que lo veía todo, o posiblemente ella era muy evidente. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo una vez con su mejor amiga Ino:

"—_Después de tu primera vez se ensancharan tus caderas – _"

Mierda, si eso le sucedía su madre se daría cuenta.

"—_Y si no te proteges te puede dar esa enfermedad, tu sabes_ – "

Y si… no, ella no tenía tan mala suerte ¿O si? Pero por lo que todo el mundo hablaba, Sasuke había estado con _muchas_ mujeres, podía ser una posibilidad. O hasta podría quedar embarazada después de esto, aunque no tenía ni idea de las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera.

_¿Y si le salían trillizos?_ Genial, antes de comenzar la universidad tendría muchos _Sasukitos y Sakuritas corriendo en su casa_.

"_Ya, creo que estoy exagerando, pero ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?_"

Tomó su laptop, la prendió y navego por internet unos momentos para despejarse cuando notó que tenía un mensaje desde hace dos días en su correo sin abrir, era de Tenten. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer de forma rápida.

—A ver que dice, _Una chica se va de viaje en crucero, bla bla, se enamora de un chico, pasa la noche con él, más bla bla, después se despiden y él le da un regalo, cuando se separan ella lo abre y era una rosa negra que decía "Bienvenida al mundo del Sida" _¡Esto tiene que ser una broma, estúpidas cartas cadena!– Cerró su correo y abrió su _Facebook_, peor idea aun.

_Te han etiquetado en una foto._

Tenten, Ino, y ella bailando arriba de la mesa con una botella de sake en la mano.

_A 45 personas les gusta esta foto._

—Bien, ahora somos las ebrias del instituto – Bufando se tiró en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada para intentar dormir un poco cuando escuchó que sonaba su celular en la pantalla decía "Ino"

—¿Qué sucede Ino?

—_Sakura le dije a mi padre que pase la noche en tu casa, esta a punto de llamar a tu mamá_— La peli rosa corto la llamada y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa hasta el teléfono que estaba en la pequeña salita.

Ring Ring.

Sakura carraspeó un poco.

—¿Diga?

—¿_Hablo con la señora Haruno? Soy Inoichi_

—Sí, con ella ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Yamakana?

—_Oh muy bien gracias, llamaba para agradecerle que haya cuidado a mi hija y dejar que se quedara a almorzar_

—No es ninguna molestia de verdad, todo lo contrario, me alegra que nuestras hijas sigan siendo amigas desde tan pequeñitas – "_Merezco un óscar por esto"_

—_A mi también señora Haruno, cuídese mucho, hasta luego._

—Hasta luego

Colgó el teléfono y escucho como su madre se acercaba por el corredor.

—¿Quién llamaba Sakura?

—La compañía telefónica mami – Dijo dando la mejor de sus sonrisas, detestaba tener que mentirle a su madre pero no le quedaba de otra, además si ella se iba al agua Ino también y la rubia se lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

Ahora le quedaba solo una cosa por hacer, tenía que saber que fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en la carretera de las afueras de la ciudad que quedaba a un costado de la enorme casa de los Sabaku No, lugar donde ocurrió la fiesta organizada por Kankuro, que los había invitado a beber para "relajarse un poco" de los exámenes, Kankuro era el único que llevaba a toda su clase por un año, ya que lo perdió por pasar de fiesta en fiesta, aunque su actitud no parecía cambiar a pesar de esto.

El rubio levantó su mano y empezó a hacer señas a los conductores que pasaban con la esperanza de que alguno se detuviera.

—Sasuke idiota, prometió llevarme a casa – Se había quedado sin transporte luego de que el Uchiha desapareciera por completo en la mañana, todos los demás que se habían quedado en la casa se habían ido en el auto de Neji Hyuuga, el era uno de los pocos que ya tenía edad para conducir, pero llevaba a siete personas en su auto y el definitivamente no cabría allí, tampoco tenía dinero para tomar un bus.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos mientras Naruto se _asaba_ en ese lugar aun con las manos arriba hasta que apareció un enorme auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, desde lejos podía escuchar el rugido del motor y la música rock a todo volumen. El auto se detuvo derrapando en el suelo haciendo que Naruto se fuera hacia atrás y se cayera por la sorpresiva maniobra.

—¡He rubio! ¡¿Necesitas que te lleven? – Un tipo de pelo anaranjado y con su cara llena de piercings le gritaba desde arriba del auto para que Naruto pudiera escuchar debido al fuerte sonido de la música.

—Eh… no… espero a alguien que vendrá a recogerme – mintió Naruto al mirar completamente asustado al hombre que se encontraba dentro del auto, _no se iría allí ni muerto._

—¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡No te escucho nada!

—¡No le entendí una mierda Pain, pero súbelo de todas maneras!– Escuchó que alguien que gritaba desde el interior del auto, para luego sentir como el hombre llamado Pain lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo metía dentro del auto.

Dentro había un fuerte olor que no sabía si era sake, tequila, ron _o las tres cosas combinadas_, intentaba acomodar sus pies pero no había manera que les encontrara un lugar entre todas las colillas de cigarrillo y latas de _Red Bull_ aparecieron cuando el rubio que estaba al volante hizo arrancar el auto.

—¡¿Vienes de una fiesta? ¡Tienes unas ojeras enormes! – Le gritaba el chico de los pircings que se encontraba sentado a su lado – ¡Por cierto, soy Pain, el pelirrojo de adelante es Sasori y el rubio que parece niña es Deidara! –

—¡Te escuche cabeza de zanahoria! – Naruto se fijó en los dos que iban sentados en la parte delantera del auto, uno era un pelirrojo que no se había movido para nada en todo el rato que había pasado y el otro un rubio de cabello largo del cual una parte le tapaba un ojo. Los tres hombres tenían una chaqueta de cuero que por lo que pudo notar en la de Pain, tenía una nube roja en la espalda.

—¡Si! – Naruto respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho antes Pain– ¿¡Ustedes de donde vienen?

—¡Por si no lo notaste somos de Akatsuki! ¡Llevamos de fiesta desde hace dos días! – Akatsuki era una sociedad, donde la mayoría eran hijos de familias adineradas que se se hacían renombrar por toda la ciudad debido a las fiestas legendarias que hacían, su éxito con las mujeres y las peleas callejeras en las que se veían involucrados donde siempre salían victoriosos.

—¡Pero supongo durmieron algo! ¡¿No? – Fuertes carcajadas se escucharon en el auto provenientes de Deidara y Pain.

—¡No necesitamos dormir, además, manejo mejor estando ebrio! –Le dijo Deidara que miró al pelirrojo que tenía al lado– ¡¿No es cierto Sasori?

Sasori se movió por primera vez en todo el viaje girando su cabeza para mirar a Naruto con sus ojos completamente rojos mientras botaba un visible humo blanco por la boca con un olor a _hierba_ insoportable.

—Es cieeerto – Le dijo mientras sonreía.

"_Voy a morir, voy a morir"_

**.**_  
_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Una joven de ojos turquesa y cabello rubio oscuro hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros se encontraba desparramada sobre su cama, estaba despierta pero no quería levantarse, la resaca la atacaba una mañana más, todo gracias a que al llegar a la casa junto con su novio, Hidan, Kankuro le ofreció un vaso con sake diciendo "_Oye Temari, estamos celebrando ¿Quieres un poquito?_" Ella aceptó gustosa para luego aceptar de la misma manera el _segundo, tercer y posible séptimo vaso_ igual de alegre.

Recordaba la mayoría de lo que ocurrió perfectamente la noche pasada, aunque no sabía porque, en el momento de _besuqueos subiendo la escalera hasta llegar a su habitación _recordaba a Hidan con el cabello negro.

Efectos del alcohol seguramente.

Miró al bulto que se encontraba a su lado tapado con las blancas sabanas mientras escuchaba su respiración acompasada.

—Oye Hidan – Dijo mientras con una de sus manos movía un poco al cuerpo que estaba en la cama, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"_Que extraño, por lo general Hidan despierta antes que yo"_

Sin preocuparse más por el asunto se levantó y se dirigió a ducharse al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba en su habitación, al terminar se amarró su pelo en cuatro coletas y se vistió con unos jeans gastados y una camiseta negra. Bajó las escaleras de su casa y se encontró con Gaara, su hermano más pequeño en la cocina haciendo de comer. Temari sonrió instantáneamente, era tan tierno verlo cocinar, _aunque daba miedo la cara que ponía al cortar algo con el cuchillo. _Fue en dirección a su pelirrojo hermano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras este gruñía por lo bajo, no era muy partidario de las muestras de afecto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Gaara?

—¿Y que quemes la casa entera? Olvídalo Temari

—Eres cruel, solo quemé el almuerzo un par de veces_… _bueno, _muchos_ pares de veces, la cocina no es lo mio

—Iré a llamar al idiota de Kankuro para que venga a comer – Dijo el pelirrojo tan serio como siempre, él era el único que estando en la casa no se unió a la fiesta que habían hecho.

—¿Podrías despertar a Hidan para que venga? – Gaara bufó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Temari sacó unas naranjas del frutero que tenían en la cocina y comenzó a buscar el exprimidor en los muebles mientras se escuchaba como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

—Buenos días Temari – Kankuro, el otro hermano de la rubia, alto y de pelo castaño, apareció en la cocina sonriente con su laptop y un disco en sus manos.

—_Más te vale que eso no sea porno _– Siseó Temari enojada al mirarlo y ver el disco que traía, la última vez que Kankuro anduvo paseando "ese tipo de cosas" por la casa, terminó en manos de Gaara cuando solo tenía doce años, que fue _mas rojo que su pelo_ a pasarle el disco que había encontrado a su hermana.

—No Temari, ya aprendí mi lección, _no dejarlo cerca de Gaara_ –

—Degenerado, si vuelve a pasar date por muerto, el pobre de Gaara todavía no sabía siquiera que es… – Su frase se interrumpió cuando encontró una pequeña bolsa con lo que parecían pastillas y otra con un polvillo blanco dentro en la alacena– ¿Qué es esto? –

—¡Nada! – Gritó Kankuro que rápidamente dejo sus cosas en la mesa y le quitó las bolsitas de las manos para esconderla tras de él.

—¿Qué porquería era eso Kankuro?–

—No te preocupes en ti no lo… –

—_¡LARGO DEL CUARTO DE MI HERMANA! _– La fuerte voz de Gaara retumbó por toda la casa asustando a Temari y a Kankuro que rápidamente subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de la rubia.

Kankuro al mirar a quien le estaba gritando Gaara simplemente estalló en carcajadas, a Temari se le cayó la mandíbula por completo, ese _no era Hidan_, ahora entendía todo. El chico que había estado en su cama era uno de los compañeros de Gaara, lo había visto un par de veces pero esto era demasiado_._

—Esto es… problemático – Dijo Shikamaru, su pelo negro que usualmente estaba atado lo traía suelto y hacia atrás, era el mismo peinado que tenía usualmente el novio de Temari.

—Oh mierda, nunca más beberé – Temari se agarraba la cabeza apoyada en el marco de la puerta, _esto no le podía estar sucediendo a ella._

—Yo no sé que… es decir, que nosotros tuvimos… _ya sabes_

—Si, joder, te confundí con mi novio – Dijo Temari mientras que Kankuro seguía riendo hasta que la rubia le pego un codazo en las costillas y este murmuró un "_Amargada"_.

—_Te aprovechaste de mi hermana _– Gaara estaba rojo de furia y con los puños apretados mirando a Shikamaru.

— ¡No! yo nunca...

—¡LARGATE! – No tuvo que decir más para que el chico saliera corriendo con la sábana amarrada en la cintura hasta la puerta de abajo. Temari se quedó muda, si Hidan se enteraba de esto no lo pensaría dos veces antes de cortar al pelinegro en pedacitos, el pobre podía darse por muerto. Shikamaru salió al ante patio de la casa cuando recordó que no tenía su ropa ni dinero para volver a casa.

—Genial, ahí van mis cosas – La ropa de Shikamaru salió volando por una de las ventanas directo hacia la piscina.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

En la casa Hyuuga se encontraban Tenten, una chica de pelo castaño amarrado en dos moñitos y Hinata, una tímida chica de pelo azulado y largo, tomando una tasa de té y comiendo pasteles mientras conversaban de lo poco y nada que tenían en la memoria de la noche pasada.

—Oye Hinata ¿No crees que es raro que ninguna recuerde nada?

—B-Bueno yo si recuerdo un poco… no bebí tanto como ustedes Tenten

—Cierto, creo que exageramos un poco ¿No hice nada estúpido cierto? – Le pregunto asustada.

—Eh… _yo estaba con N-Naruto-kun_, no me fije mucho – Hinata se sonrojó con solo nombrar al rubio.

—¡¿Te atreviste a hablarle por fin? ¡Hinata eso es maravilloso! – Tenten se emocionó enseguida, todos sabían las razones por las que a Hinata le costaba hablar con él, pero Naruto era el _único_ que no reparaba en ello.

—Sí, aunque dudo que él recuerde algo – Dijo apenada

—No te preocupes Hinata, quizás no se ha olvidado de nada

—Ah, Tenten _—_

—¿Si? –

—_Creo que sí hiciste algo estúpido anoche _

* * *

Tenten iba a paso rápido a la parte trasera de la casa Hyuuga donde se encontraba el primo de Hinata entrenando artes marciales, Neji, desde pequeño había seguido la tradición ancestral de su familia para ser el protector de la rama principal de los Hyuuga, de la que era parte Hinata, el chico de cabello largo y café estaba con unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo que hacía resaltar sus músculos.

"_Es tan sexy por Kami"_ Pensó Tenten mientras se acercaba a él, tenía que asegurarse que no había presenciado el _show_ que ella montó según Hinata.

—Hola Neji – Se acercó cautelosa a su amigo que se encontraba haciendo equilibrios sobre un tronco – _"De todas maneras está medio loco, yo con este dolor de cabeza apenas me muevo"_

—Hola Tenten, lamento no haber podido acompañarte a ti y a Hinata-sama con esa tasa de té pero necesitaba entrenar –

—No hay problema – Le dijo la castaña a lo que el chico sonrió _"Bien, actúa normal, no creo que me viera hacer el ridículo"_

—Neji, ahora que lo pienso, Lee dijo que volvería con nosotros en tu auto –

—Lo busqué durante toda la mañana pero no habían rastros de él – Dijo Neji mientras cambiaba de pie para equilibrarse _—_ Pero no te preocupes, seguramente aparecerá mañana en el instituto.

—Eso espero, tú sabes que lo sucede cuando él bebe –

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que le había ocurrido, era la primera vez que escuchaba una _queja por la mañana_ proveniente de una chica, por lo general él debía pedirles que se fueran y dar a entender que fue cosa de _solo una noche_, pero Sakura prácticamente salió arrancando del lugar, él era el capitán del equipo de vóleibol en el instituto, era inteligente, y todas lo seguían, incluso Sakura.

Se sentía _rechazado _y era algo completamente nuevo para él.

Sacó esas ideas de su mente y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo cuando tuvo esa _sensación de que había olvidado algo_.

—_ Creo que tenía que ver con Naruto... _

.

.

.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo cap, luego de estar enferma y _vegetar tirada por __allí_ por fin puedo subirlo (gracias madre por olvidar pagar el Internet) **

**No saben lo feliz que me hizo tener mis primeros reviews, así que aprobecho de agradecerle a Lina, Vale, Danny, Cande, Fumino-chan-SS y NikitaWolf :D**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**M.D**


End file.
